


An Eiji in Motion

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka





	An Eiji in Motion

Eiji is only truly himself in motion. Spends classes fidgeting in his chair, waiting for the lesson to be over, until the teacher hisses at him to sit still. Tap-tap-taps his foot to the beat he's making up in his head until Fuji grabs his leg to hold his foot down.

Eiji likes when he gets to stand up again, wants to stretch until he can feel all the muscles in his arms and bend back as far as his body will let him go. Tenses all the muscles in his legs just to feel the burn.

He likes touching people, holding people, feeling the movements in their bodies like they were his own. The movement of laughter in a broad chest, the twist of a neck as they turn away from him.

He dreams sometimes of forced stillness, of being quiet and numb and breathless. Wakes up weighed down by pillows and sheets. Has to remember he knows how to move after all.


End file.
